


Tape Disaster

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir can’t use tape, Chat Noir is too pure, F/M, Fluff, Homework, Pouting, giggles, tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Chat Noir gets his claws stuck in Marinette’s tape while she’s trying to do a project.Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Tape Disaster

Marinette smiled to herself as she finished the cut out of what she needed, lifting her hand to get the tape that was supposed to be beside her. 

Her hand fell on empty air and she furrowed her brows before turning to the spot the tape was minutes before. 

Instead, her eyes landed on her partner in crime tangled up with a pitiful expression on his face. 

Chat Noir whined and looked to her with kitten eyes, “I-I’m sorry, Princess! I swear I was just trying to get it ready and it...backfired.” 

As proof, he lifted his hands to show her. His claws had poked holes in different lengths of tape, it curled around gloved fingers and a large roll was lying on the floor. 

“...Say something- Please don’t be mad!” Chat Noir added, eyes pleading with her.

At that, Marinette busted out laughing at the cat. He was so naive and pure that he got stuck in tape and thought she’d get mad about it, in reality, Marinette thought it added to his adorable charm.

She smiled as she sat his hands on her lap and started to undo the tape from his hands, “I’m not mad, kitty. But I am concerned about how you managed to do this in such a short period of time.”

  
  
Chat Noir puffed out his chest trying to keep his dignity in tack, “In my defense, it attacked me.” 

Marinette looked at him with a deadpan look, “it...attacked you.” 

He huffed, “Yes. It attacked me.” 

Her face broke out into another fit of laughs, cutting off the stream of tap that came from the holder. 

“So you’re telling me the great Chat Noir got defeated by a tape dispenser?” Marinette mocked, eyes filled with amusement. 

Chat Noir flushed and mumbled.

“Oh? I didn’t hear you, kitty. Can you speak a little louder?” 

Chat pouted and crossed his arms, “Just...don’t tell Ladybug.” 

Marinette giggled, “Alright. I won’t tell Ladybug.” 

He smiled, “Good. She’d mock me for the rest of my life.” 

Marinette giggled to herself, only if he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo- this was made in like the last few minutes of math class, so If it’s not great, my bad. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, comment anything suggestions or thoughts!


End file.
